przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Legions of the Damned - Poziom 2
* Zajmij miasto Nornden. Drugi poziom tej sagi jest mniej więcej identyczny wyglądem mapy jak w przypadku etapu pt. The Well of Fate. Można dostrzec kilka różnic, wśród nich jest frakcja, którą my rozgrywamy misję, a także położenie miasta, które my musimy podbić, by przejść do kolejnego etapu. Początek tejże misji nie będzie tak dynamiczny jak poprzednio, jedynie co da się zrobić, to walczyć protagonistą i za 2-3 tury wynająć . Specjalistka od stawiania różdżek niech odnajdzie pierwszy i nieopodal niego wykona ważną robotę (#58). Podążając kawałek na wschód od naszej stolicy, odkryjemy jeszcze i . W około dwunastej turze będziemy mogli liczyć na dzienny przychód 125 jednostek Infernal Mana, więc niekoniecznie musimy rozkładać Roda przy kryształku generującym piekielną manę, który jest na zachód od naszej stolicy. Pierwsze miasto, które zajmiemy w tym etapie, to miasto , w środku którego są 2 orki. Zabijamy je wszystkie i korzystamy ze sprawdzonej strategii obsadzania miast . Protagonista i kilku Baroness z bardzo dobrymi zdolnościami podróżniczymi (#59) na razie wystarczają, by realizować najważniejsze dla nas cele. Jak na razie nasze zadania będą koncentrować się wokół kryształków generujących manę, godne polecenia są miejsca na północnym wschodzie. Najlepszy bohater wkrótce powinien podbić , dla redukcji strat można przywoływać Beliarhy. Najpoważniejszy problem tego etapu to dostęp do Life Mana. Ta życiowa mana jest niezbędna do obsługi czaru , którego zadaniem jest maskowanie naszych oddziałów. Gdy będziemy bombardowani czarami, warto odkryć czar . Repertuar czarów do predyspozycji poszerzamy, okradając magów i . Walki z Mountain Clans prawie nie mają sensu, chyba, że chcemy interweniować na północnym wschodzie. Lepiej atakować Empire od zachodniej strony, odbijając mu przy okazji jedno z jego miast (#60). Z poziomu terytoriów kontrolowanych przez Empire odbieramy rywalowi dostęp do kryształów generujących manę. Jedną Baroness raczej wszystkiego nie załatwimy, bo wróg będzie notorycznie rzucał czary przeciwko różdżkarzom. Kolejny cel to i koronny sztandar pod nazwą , trzeba solidnie przygotować się do walki z (#61). Konsekwentnie zaczynamy czyścić wszystko to, co nie jest nasze, na wschodzie. Będzie to zatem także etap walki z Mountain Clans, by ułatwić pojedynek, możemy z użyciem Thiefa sprowokować go, by pokazał nam swe oddziały. Taki sam manewr będzie niezbędny, by atakować Clans na południu – ogółem wystarczy wyeliminować jednego ze strażników, by potem notorycznie zabierać mu ostatnie kryształy, których jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy na mapie. Protagonista zaś w tym samym miejscu eliminuje tych, których jest w stanie eliminować, aby zyskać cenne punkty doświadczenia. W późniejszych fazach etapu, miasta poziomu czwartego mogą okazać się zbyt słabe na silniejszych, dlatego złoto przeznaczamy na modernizację zamków i lokowanie tam silniejszych stworzeń (#62). Bez problemu nasz protagonista zdobędzie czwarty poziom i nawet niewiele zabraknie na następny. Jest to możliwe, gdy jeszcze trochę będziemy walczyć na wyspie na północnym wschodzie, nie tylko z Clans, lecz i neutralnymi jednostkami. Walka ze strażnikami to walka z tymi samymi strażnikami, którą my toczyliśmy w sadze Mountain Clans (na górze artykułu jest link) – zasadnicza różnica jest taka, że mamy znaczniej mniej zaklęć wzmacniających. Ogółem jest najważniejsze, by do końca dotrwał nasz protagonista (#63). Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands